


Singles Night

by Lyxan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Singles Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxan/pseuds/Lyxan
Summary: When Shiro's only two friends at the Galactic Academy encourage him to meet other people, he didn't realize they signed him up for a singles night.





	1. Don't Wait Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Braincoins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/gifts).



The informational section of the campus introduction video called it “A hub for students to relax and play” but it was pretty much just like a pub. A large pub, mind you, with many areas, activities, and food and drinks that may or may not cause havoc on human physiology.

 

Live music from a band played softly from one of the other rooms made mostly of flute like instruments and an almost watery voice singing words translators couldn’t properly decipher. People mingled in the centre of a large area or sat at tables – many with drinks in their hands and smiles on their faces.

“I don’t know about this.” Shiro grumbled, feeling oddly underdressed even though by earth standards he was in perfect date attire. He tugged at the sleeves of his button up shirt, more for something to fiddle with, not with any necessity.

“Come on Shiro – You’ve been here for what – Two pheobs now? Don’t you want to hang out with more than just Ulaz and I?” Thace gave the human a gentle nudge towards the crowd.

Shiro gave a dry laugh and looked around. “I’d rather have you two torture me than have to fake my way through what you can’t tell me isn’t a singles night.”

“Just try to enjoy yourself, Shiro.” Ulaz gave a nod as he slapped a sticker with undetermined writing onto his chest. Shiro couldn’t read galaxy trade yet, he wasn’t even sure if these letters WERE galaxy trade. “Good luck.”

“Wait? You two aren’t staying?” The air in the room suddenly seemed to drop at least 10 degrees. Before he could get an answer, there was a ringing bell and tall alien with four arms and thin peach hair covering its whole body stood proud with a microphone.

“Welcome to Norsforant” The translator could not pick up the last word and Shiro glanced around as the crowd cheered. “Tonight, you will meet many engaging individuals and have a splendid time. When this buzzer goes, five doboshes are up, close up your conversation and acquire a new partner! EVERY BEING NORSFORANT!”

It was speed dating.

Ulaz and Thace had signed him up for speed dating.

His skin prickled – he was not okay with this.

He turned to find the culprits had already high tailed it out of the pub – leaving him in a crowd that started to move and mingle. It was almost like a mosh pit, and the more he fought towards the door the further it got.

“It’s fine, Shiro. If you can handle being the only human at an alien university – then you can survive one date night – thing.” He was trying to convince himself. Shiro was unsure is he would survive any of those things.

Unfortunately for him, while he had been mentally warring with himself, it seemed everyone else had already scoped the crowd and were starting to pair rapidly. Choices were slimming and Shiro glanced around, hoping maybe, just maybe he would be the odd one out and he could go home.

But as a slimy Elinera from the Coresan system seemed to be slithering their way towards him, Shiro’s fight or flight system kicked in. Shiro only had one run in with a Elinera and found the fumes they gave off were like tar and made him dizzy.

He glanced around, praying for anyone, any being, anything.

Up in the upper seating area was a girl with flowing cotton candy like white hair and pink crescents under her eyes. Altean, if Shiro was correct. She held a drink in her hand, leaning against the wall with her eyes unfocused on something far away. The most amazing thing about her? She was alone.

Shiro grabbed a drink from the small table to his right, more out of memory than actual want, and quickly jumped over a velvet like rope that stood between him and the upper landing. There was a sign on that – but it’s not like he could have even tried to read it if he wanted to.

He slowly approached the girl who was still zoned out and coughed into his hand before closing the distance.

“Hey. I’m Shiro.” Did his voice crack? He had no idea.

“Hello.” She said, her voice sweet but she didn’t even turn towards him. She didn’t move, and neither did Shiro. He suddenly realized he was barely good at earth dating, let alone interplanetary dating.

But he was an explorer, a pilot, and by human standards, quite a catch. So, Shiro ventured forward more with the opening of his mouth.

“You’ll have to forgive me, I’m unsure of the proper Altean greetings. I at least have the galra one down.” He said sheepishly, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck, trying to smile through his nerves.

She glanced towards him and brought the straw to her lips as she studied him. She blinked, her eyes snapping wide and her free hand coming up to his face.

“What is with your ears?” Her face twisted and Shiro ducked away from her reach.

“Nothing!” He yelped.

“What are you?” Her hand seemed frozen in mid air between them, her blue and pink eyes scanning over him rapidly.

“I’m – uh – Human – Terran?” Shiro sputtered. Maybe he would be having a better time with the Elinera, he’s at least feel less threatened.

“Oh!” She broke into a wide smile. “My apologies – I thought you were just another Altean, but your ears are all wrong.”

“They’re not wrong.” Shiro felt his shoulders relax, and his confidence slowly rebuild. Her smile was beautiful, it lit up her face and seemed to make her eyes sparkle. “They’re human.”

“You joined the Voltron Alliance a few decaphebes ago, correct? You weren’t even space faring if I recall?” She brought her drink to her lips again, this time fully turning towards him.

“Yeah, I think it was like five or six years ago.” She wrinkled her nose at the mention of years, but Shiro continued. “We weren’t out of our Solar System until the Galra arrived. Then came the coalition. Then I needed to learn how to pilot a whole new set of ships.” He gave a laugh.

“A pilot, hm?” The look she gave him made Shiro forget the rest of the room – whatever galaxy she held in her eyes was the only space that mattered and he wanted to spend the rest of eternity mapping out constellations in them.

“Y-yeah” He said, stupidly.

“Some Earth leaders son, I assume? You may be the only human here.”

“Yeah.” He murmured absentmindedly. He’d call that shimmer in her eyes his north star – a clink of a glass in the distance brought his thoughts spinning back in. “No – I mean no. I’m not anything special – just the right age and the right talents to be the guinea pig for the Galaxy Garrison to send to the space academy.”

“Guinea pig?”

“Uh – test subject.” He laughed a blush burning his face, he glanced around. “Should we sit?” He offered, gesturing to an empty table.

She hesitated, seeming to consider his offer before nodding and walking towards the table. Shiro tried to out walk her and pull out her chair but she didn’t seem to understand and took the opposite chair. He stood there, dumbstruck for a few seconds before he swung into the chair he pulled out. 

 

“So – I didn’t catch your name.” He admitted.

“Allura.” She said – and yeah, the name suited her. She was stunning – not just by earth standards, but out of galaxy standards – at least in Shiro’s opinion. “And you said your name is Shiro? Not the crude sexual act on your chest?” She pointed to the name tag Ulaz had put on him earlier.

“What?” Shiro jumped and pulled at the sticker, he squinted at the foreign letters as if that would help him read them better. His face and neck felt hot – what did they even write?

“Relax Shiro.” She giggled at his panic. “It doesn’t actually say anything crass.”

“Oh thank go-“

“It says ‘lonely human’” That wasn’t better. She laughed again as his face fell. “Don’t worry. Not too many people read Galra. The phonetics of it are just difficult.”

She was playing with him – or flirting. Was flirting universal? Shiro smirked and leaned on the table towards her.

“So I guess you’re trying to say you’re smarter than the average Altean?”

“Oh yes.” She followed his lean.

“Hm. Confident. I like that.”

“Me too.” There definitely something happening, Shiro didn’t know if he should lean in for a kiss, try to get her number, or just keep the conversation going. Before he could make up his mind a loud buzzer rang out and he jumped.

Allura blinked.

“Oh. I guess we should uh – find new partners, huh?” He glanced at everyone bidding farewell and looking around the room again. Allura blinked again.

“What?”

“The buzzer went.” Shiro stated plainly.

“And?”

“And you know – noseferment.” He butchered the word.

“You’re here for norsforant?” Allura questioned and Shiro nodded. “Well that explains the nametag.” She giggled.

Shiro stared at her – should he still ask for her number? Was he allowed to just stay with her?

She must have noticed how he stayed sitting and the look on his face.

“I’m not here for that – I was just enjoying a day out after a long essay.”

“Oh.” Shiro instantly felt like an idiot. He had approached a random woman out of the blue without her solicitation and attempted to woo her. “I am so sor-“

“So, I guess that means you ditched and you can stay here with me.” She reached into his hands for the name tag he had taken off and scrunched it up, setting it down beside her.

Shiro smiled. Oh yeah. He loved the confidence. He took a sip of the drink he had yet to touch – it was warm, bitter, and made his tongue hurt. Allura snickered as she watched his reaction.

“Here. Try mine.” She held up hers with it’s long straw pointed at his mouth. It was frothy and clear, but Shiro didn’t hesitate to take it in his mouth. It didn’t taste bad, but it wasn’t great either so he nodded and hummed, pulling back.

“Then wait here – I’ll get us some more.” She had the grace of a queen as she stood up and marched off towards the bar. Shiro let out a long breath. Holy. Hell.

Was this happening? Was this real?

He went to a singles night only to mess up, start talking to the wrong girl and now she seemed to be flirting with him. He pulled out his data pad and flipped into the contacts, he read them to himself.

Extra terrestrial Support Line

Galaxy Garrison Front Office

Human Ambassador Lincz

Holt Residence

Keith

Lt. Iverson

Lt. Bryant

Matt

Thace

Ulaz

Looks like he may be adding one more by the end of the night. He quickly selected Ulaz and typed a quick ‘Don’t wait up’

He glanced over to where norsforant was taking place, no one seemed to even take notice of him, or seemed short one. It was if the universe had aligned for him to be here – with Allura. His data pad buzzed with Ulaz’s reply.

‘I don’t get earth colloquialisms.’

Shiro smirked but quickly tucked the communicator back into his pocket when Allura returned with two drinks of the same and placed one in front of him.

“It’s just how you like it.” She smiled. “Completely unlike the first one.” She sat down and he raised his glass to her.

“To new friends.” She stared blankly. Right. Not earth. “It’s a toast, you’re supposed to raise your glass, click it to mine and then we drink.”

“Ohhhhh. Adorable.” Allura quickly picked up on it and tapped her glass to his with a surprising amount of force, splashing some of the drink. She just giggled it away and rested her elbows on the table and her chin on her hands.

“So, what fun things should I know about earth? I am a diplomacy major, after all.”

“Diplomacy, huh.” She nodded. “Lets see. Earth is round, mostly water, and filled with these beings called humans.”

“I hear they have small ears.” She cooed and Shiro chuckled.

“Yep. And there is billions of them, different appearances, different cultures, different languages, but all with small ears.”

“It must be a very loud planet to have such small ears.”

“It’s loud in the cities, and quiet in the country.” He shrugged. “What’s Altea like?”

She hummed for a moment, tilting her head. “Oblong, mostly fields and filled with Alteans.” He laughed at her mocking him.

“Oh come on – not even a little more information for the poor human from a backwater planet who’s never left his solar system before?”

“I haven’t been home in a while – two decaphobes ago I believe?”

She bit her lip and glanced away, Shiro didn’t push the subject. He didn’t want to upset her, so he took a long awkward sip of his drink.

“What are you studying Shiro?” 

“Oh. Um. Just Aeronautics, Astrophysics, Universal history; which I’m terrible at for the record, Combat training -”

“Trying for the Voltron Corps, huh?” She interrupted him, frowning for some reason.

“Well, maybe after I graduate.” He was lying. He had thought about it. He had thought about it a lot. To be one of the elite universe defence teams. Work his way up the ranks to ‘Paladin’ to be one of the lucky few who got to even work with one of the mighty lion ships that made up Voltron. Maybe one day he could even be Paladin Primus - a pilot of one of those ships.   
He’d like to think he would be yellow. He liked yellow.

“And you want MY help with that.” Her tone had turned sour. Shiro blinked. Oh no, what had he done? Did she think his ploy was just to help him as a study partner? He shook his head violently.

“I assume you're great at Universal history, ya know, with being one of the five main races of the alliance, but I'm certainly not going to ask some cute girl I just met to help me with my homework, Allura.” He gave her a concerned smile, hoping to smooth it over.

She blinked as she registered his words and eventually her smile returned.

“I can be persuaded if it's just homework.”

“I donno. Maybe you’re as bad at history as I am.” Shiro teased.

“Maybe I wasn’t talking about universal history.” Her blue eyes sparkled. “Maybe I meant combat.”

“You think I’m bad at combat.”

“No. I just bet I’m better.”

“Oh. Oh it’s on.” He quickly dug his data pad out of his pockets and slid it across the table to her. “Give me your contact details. I’ll take you on.”

She lightly tapped the screen a few times before sliding it back towards him. The Altean letters flashed a few times before auto translating to ‘Allura’ with a weird flourish emoji at the end.

“What’s that?” 

“You’ve never seen a revoe before?” She took a sip of her drink and Shiro shook his head. “Hmm simplest explanation is that it’s symbol for affection.”

Like a heart. Allura <3\. She had wrote her name as Allura <3.

YEP. 

She was flirting. 

There was no mistaking it. No matter the difference between humans and Alteans, THAT could not be taken any other way. His mouth was dry and he quickly pulled the straw up to his mouth so he wouldn’t sit there gaping at the alien across from him.

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Too forward?”

Shiro swallowed but didn’t answer.

“Oh, what? I thought you came here looking for something like this.”

“I was forced here, for one. And for two, well.” He glanced away, his face creeping red. “I thought the scar was a bit distracting.”

“I like face markings. I’m Altean.”

“My face markings aren’t adorable pink crescents under vivacious blue eyes though.” Smooth Shiro. If she could flirt he could too.

“True, but it kind of suits you.”

“I’ll thank Myzax for his work then.” Shiro chuckled, and when he watched her face twist he continued. “My first week here I accidentally offended this huge guy named Myzax, I tried to apologize, but that made it worse and he kicked the crap outta me. It might had been worse if Ulaz hadn’t of shown up.”

“Who’s Ulaz?”

“Pretty much one of my only friends up here.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “He’s the one that wrote ‘lonely human’ and well – as pathetic as it sounds he wasn’t really wrong.” 

If he was honest he wasn’t the hot shot pilot he was on earth, here at a universal academy he was nothing more than human. He didn’t have the superior fighting abilities of the galra, or the intellect of the Okari, or the kindness of the alteans – humans didn’t really stand out. 

Just another bipedal species that needed the coalitions help to break out of their own damn solar system. 

“I know the feeling, Shiro.” She looked like she might cry, her eyes turning glassy as they turned away from him and her lips turning inward. Shiro had to resist the urge to reach out for her hand. “The only reason people talk to be is because they think they can use me.” That explained her frosty reception when he first tried to talk to her.

“Because you’re beautiful?”

Her eyes shot up to him with confusion, and for a split second Shiro thought he had said something wrong.

“Do you really not know me?”

“Am I supposed to? D-Did we have a class together?” He had classed with Alteans but he did not remember the cloud of white hair.

She smiled brightly. “Don’t worry about it. Do you – want to come to my place?”

Was that an invitation? Shiro’s mouth went dry. Did that mean the same to Alteans as to humans?

“Uhhhh – “ He started, trying to figure out how to word it.

“It’s more private.”

“Uhhhh – “ he was going more high pitched.

“No?”

“Yeah! Yeah- sure. Lets do it!” Shiro moved to stand – unsure of what ‘it’ meant directly – but he was enjoying her company and wasn’t about to let this chance get away.

She stood and he almost tripped as he followed her towards the door.


	2. Food Goo Connoisseur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back to Allura's and I somehow got out of this without smut?

Shiro lived in the dorms where it seemed the only difference between it and his room at the galaxy garrison was the soft blue lighting and his own tiny kitchen. He could probably fit at least 5 or 6 of his room in the one Allura lived in. It had the same blue lighting but that was the only similarities between their rooms. Her kitchen was large, she had a sitting room, her bedroom had a door, and full ensuite bathroom with shower – unlike his where he had to share his shower room with what he could only describe as an actual Wookiee.

Allura’s place was still on the academy grounds, but in a smaller building Shiro had never really taken any notice to. It seemed like every other building in the area, the only difference was it had at least two more security measures and an armed guard in the lobby.  
Who was Allura anyway? In the short time talking to her, her mood seemed to shift when she talked about home or the Voltron corps, and here she was in a lavish place. Maybe she was the daughter of some Altean dignitary or perhaps even someone in the Voltron Corps?

“Wow. Nice place.” It was an understatement, but he had to say something.

“Thanks. Nunville?” She asked reaching into the fridge. He nodded, only a little jealous she got a full-size fridge when his barely came up to his knees.

“So, what do you like to do for fun?” He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not quite comfortable enough to sit on the pristine white furniture.

“You mean when not swamped with homework?” She handed him a glass. “I like learning about other cultures, reading, playing with my pet mice, hmmm, combat training.” She listed things off as she fell backwards onto the couch, not spilling a single drop.

“Mice?”

“Hmm hmm – when they’re not asleep I’ll introduce you.” She patted the couch next to her and Shiro followed. “They do these adorable little performances – you have got to see it.”

“Do they put on little costumes and dance?”

“It’s acrobatics.” She corrected sharply. “but yes.” She took a sip of her drink, and Shiro followed suit. It was gross, like hot dog water, but he didn’t let it show this time. “And what about you, Shiro? What’s fun for you?”

“Working out, looking at the stars, I used to fix up a motor bike with my brother Keith when I was on earth.”

“What’s a motor bike?”

“Like a speeder, but bulkier and solely land based.” Shiro reached for his data pad again and flipped to pull up pictures. He leaned towards her and she leaned in too. It was innocent, for the most part, but Shiro’s blood pumped furiously. “That’s Keith and his Dad’s old bike.”

“He’s scrawny.” She mentioned.

“He was like, 12 here. I assure you, he’s taller now and that tooth grew back.”

“- your teeth-grow back?” she looked up towards him as her voice fell to a whisper.

“Well our baby teeth d-ah!” She was pulling up his upper lip to stare at his teeth. “Arura.” He tried the best he could as her fingers gripped his lips.

“That’s so interesting!” She chirped. Shiro gently reached up to pull her hands away. She was staring at him, that galaxy opened up to him again and everything fell into place.

He pressed his lips to hers.

She didn’t startle, or pull away, instead she opened her mouth just a touch to deepen the kiss.

The feeling was strange; new yet familiar, warm but left him with chills, as he pulled away he felt her softly chase after his lips.

“Shiro?” She questioned when he opened his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I should have asked…” He started.

“Humans kiss as well?” She smiled, he grinned back.

“Yeah. Hopefully it means the same thing.”

“Affection?” He nodded as response.

“I’d like to get to know you Shiro.” She leaned in closer and Shiro choked on his fear a bit.

“I’d like that too.”

“Do you have any marks?” Her hand rested on Shiro’s chest and he swallowed.

“Nope – just uh – just a couple scars. They’re not pretty like yours.”

She hummed and took a sip of her drink, staring at him with open and honest eyes. His mouth went dry and he took a long swig of the nunville.

“Your turn.” She spoke up when the silence was getting heavy.

“Oh. Okay.” It was like a game of 20 questions – not that he minded, but she was so beautiful and intriguing, and her hand was still on his chest and his mind went blank.

“Favorite Colour?” he asked rather lamely.

“You have one?” She smirked. “That’s adorable.”

“You don’t?”

“Why do you have to pick just one? All the colors mean something.”

“Fine. Favorite animal.”

“Lions.” She grinned. “Do you prefer the thin sustenance paste or the chunky kind?”

“If I had to pick.” Shiro considered. “Neither? It’s like yogurt on earth but the consistency is just off. I’ll eat Terukian Flax before food goo.”

“Rude!” Allura yelped playfully. “Food goo?”

“Food goo.” He repeated. “It’s goo that you eat. I mean the green stuff is better than the purple stuff Ulaz is addicted to but that’s like comparing dirt and mud.”

“To think – I invited you into my home! A traitor!” Her hand pushed back on his chest and he laughed.

“To think I’ve been kissing the mouth of a terrible food goo connoisseur.”

“A what?” She squinted.

“A connoisseur. Is that not translating?” She shook her head. “Hm. The point is you eat food goo and it’s gross. What else do you have bad tastes in?”

“Apparently men.” She stuck her tongue out.

“Nah. You like me.” He quickly leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“Favorite place to be kissed?” This brought a fire to his face that he never had felt before. His eyes snapped open and his jaw fell slack.

“I uh – “

“Hm. Guess I have to find out.” She grinned wickedly and pounced, pushing him hard into the couch.

His ears, his cheeks, his forehead, his neck, his collarbone, anywhere that was exposed she assaulted with her lips and tongue. Trailing kisses all across him leaving Shiro a sputtering mess of gasps and laughs.

“Wow.” He whispered when she finally let up and smiled above him like a beacon of affection. She was so bright, so warm, and so good, while he was just – him. His insecurities tugged at his brain, he blamed it on the drink. “This uh – this isn’t a one time only thing, right?”

“I don’t want it to be.” Her smile hopeful and his fears vanished.

“Good. Because I’m looking forward to a good spar.” She laughed at that and settled herself in his arms.

“Well I am too. But if this is going to be – something – “ She chose the word carefully. “We need to be honest with each other.”

“Of course.” He wanted nothing more than for whatever this was to be open and honest. Was she the one? Maybe. But she could be. Even if she wasn’t he wasn’t going to mislead her. Relations between two aliens could be rough enough with all the cultural differences and the like and lying would get them nowhere. She could probably read him like a book.

“I was in a really serious relationship before I came up here.” He blurted out quickly, and Allura leaned back, obviously a little stunned. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but she stayed silent. “His name is Adam, and he didn’t want me to come up here. Said the trip could kill me, but I – I couldn’t just – I was sick – they offered a cure – I was – I wanted.” His mind was running, unable to fill in the gaps as he tried to explain himself. “I chose the stars over him.” He finished lamely.

“Oh.” Allura said after a moment.

“I’m sorry. I – uh – like both? Girls and boys that is.”

She smiled gently and reached for his face.

“Is this a problem for humans?”

“K-kinda.”

“It’s not for most of the rest of the universe.” She smiled.

“O-oh.” He looked down to his hand which he hadn’t realized had become so clammy.

“So, quintessence healing?”

“They didn’t know if it would work on humans.” He smiled up to her. “I had a death sentence either way. So I came up, they did their – magic – and now I’m fully healed.”

“I’m glad it worked.” She reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“So – what are your secrets, Allura?”

“What do you know about the Voltron Corp?” since she brought it up, not him – he hoped she wouldn’t be as downcast as she was before. She bit her lip and eyed him expectantly.

“Well – okay. I lied on how much I know.” She was onto him. “I want to try for it, you know. I think I would be good in Yellow.” He shrugged. “I know I’ll never be a paladin primus or anything, but I do really – REALLY want to try for the Voltron corp. Do you – have something against them Allura?”  
She shook her head.

“No – of course not. But the politics behind it – Shiro there are technically six points in Voltron. Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and White.”

“Pretty sure you made that last one up.” He smirked but she glared at him. “I don’t know much about Voltron but I know for sure there is only 5 lions.”

“The figurehead of Altea has always been the heart of Voltron. The white lion. The five Paladin Primus’ alone don’t hold all the power – Since its creation there has always been a helping, governing force, the white ‘lion’ so to speak. Currently Empress Honerva of Dibazall is the acting queen.”

“Okay.” Shiro scrunched his face. “I didn’t think I’d be getting a lecture on current events.”

Allura took a steadying breath and turned to face Shiro.

“Since my mother’s passing, Honerva has been acting as Altean Royalty – once my father finds a suitable New primus, he will take the throne.”  
Shiro’s mouth went dry.

“Shiro – I am Allura, Princess of Altea. The next ruler of Voltron.”

“Ah.” Was all he managed.

“People can be – funny – about it, so I thought you just wanted an in to the corps.”

Shiro shook his head and reached for her hands.

“No, no of course not. I - I didn’t even technically KNOW that the Voltron Corp had a ruler, per se. I just.” He sighed dreamily. “I just saw a beautiful girl and hoped she could help me fake my way out of singles night.”

“Good.” She seemed satisfied with his statement and placed a kiss to his ear. “Don’t treat me like a Princess.”

“Never.” Shiro scooped her into him to counter with his own set of heated kisses. “I’ll treat you like the goddess you are.”

*** 

The first of the twin suns was peeking it’s light through Allura’s window. There was at least 4 unopened messages on Shiro’s data pad, and his shirt smelled like Juniberries, sweat, and Nunville. The creases under his eyes had seemed to fade away overnight and an almost permanent smile was now plastered to his face.

He stood at Allura’s door, regretting the fact he had to leave her for the pile of homework that was surely calling his name. She twirled her hair around her finger, smiling up at him with a little smirk that told him she would be making the short walk to his dorm sometime soon.

“This was by far, the best singles night.” He joked, leaning on her door frame.

“Hm. Hopefully it was your last singles night too.” She hummed thoughtfully.

He leaned down for one more kiss before leaving, her words echoing in his head.

He hoped it would be his last singles night.

And it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I have always kinda head canonned him as having previous male partners soooooo Shallura ain't dead in me babes <3


End file.
